Gods Eater Burst- One Last Night
by rydia3791
Summary: Alisa didn't want to go back, not just yet. She wanted to cherish this final moment with him. (Rated T for slight sexual themes)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This is just something I did out of boredom, while I was writing one of my chapters. I'm not going to go further here, as I have no experience when it comes to lemons. Hope you get all the feels here._

_All copyrights (except my avatar) belong to the original creators and producers. For those who want a visual on my character here is the profile, based on the game:_

_Name: Drake Galios_

_Gender: Male_

_Code name: 11th hour_

_Hairstyle: 5_

_Color: 15_

_Face: 6_

_Skin: 1_

_Top: Petunia Jacket_

_Bottom: Naval Slit_

_Voice: 4_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Alisa stared intently at him.

Her pale blue eyes were locked on his scarlet orbs, as she blankly took note of her position. She lied on top of him on the bed and was dumbfounded by the situation.

Being stunned from her actions, Drake bluntly responded, "How daring."

Alisa felt her face suddenly go hot, as she realized her sudden boldness.

Again, Drake became shocked.

The silver-haired Russian jumped away from him, panicky waving her hands, and stammered, "W-wait! I-I wasn't trying to attack you or anything! I didn't mean to suddenly jump on you! Wait, that's not what I mean! What I'm trying to say is-"

Drake paid little attention to her flushed behavior and noticed that she was on the edge of the bed. In response, he held Alisa's hand to prevent her from falling off, however a resonance occurred between them. He felt the warmth of the resonance, yet, there was something different about this one. If felt hotter, like some sort of heat wave. As he felt the temperature rise, he sensed a mix of some sort of excitement and passion. Rapture filled his body, and his heartbeat suddenly went faster. The sudden wave of mixed emotions baffled him.

But the most surprising thing he felt from Alisa's emotions was the most unexpected.

There was lust within them.

"Uh…" The lieutenant was so surprised by the sudden torrent of Alisa's emotions, he gave a dumbfounded response. Alisa realized that he read her emotions through the resonance, and blushed furiously. She lowered her hat, ashamed of looking him in the eye.

Silence filled the air between the two, and Drake felt his face getting hot as well. Trying to ease the tension, he joked, "I guess you got a bit of my daring side, huh? Haha….ha…"

Alisa gave a silent response, still embarrassed. Drake lost his smile, as the atmosphere sunk in.

She still felt incredibly mortified as her deepest intentions were revealed through a simple touch. Alisa didn't want to see that shocked face of his again. It hurt her so much, thinking that she was the cause of his recent troubles. Alisa felt her eyes being watery and her vision blurred. She was terrified and didn't want to risk breaking her relationship with him, and so she let go of his hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered painfully. "I'll leave you alone, and-"

Before she could say anything else, Alisa suddenly felt a pair of arms being wrapped around her small frame. Drake buried her face on his shoulder. The faint sweet scent of jasmine caught her nose, as she felt the warmth of Drake's body. The silver-haired Russian was stunned, and she could only confusingly return the embrace. Before she could question him, Drake lowered his lips onto her ear. Alisa flinched at his hot breath and shivered from the tingling touch.

Drake asked softly in his husky-like voice, "Mind telling me why?"

Alisa felt her heart sink; she clutched onto his jacket in nervousness. "Because, I want to be with you," she whimpered. "I don't want to go back just yet…."

Drake paused for a little bit and began to realize what she meant. "You mean your assignment back in Russia?"

"Yes…." She answered gloomily. Alisa gently placed her hands on both of Drake's shoulders; upon realizing the touch, he loosened his grip, and pulled himself away from Alisa, placing his hands on her waist. She continued, but still didn't look at him. "I know and all that I still have many missions to carry out, but I just don't want to be separated from you. I want to treasure the time I have left with you, so…."

"…."

"If you're planning to refuse, then, I'll endure it."

Drake stared at her, as another moment of silence hung through the air. He felt Alisa slightly trembling in his arms, waiting for a response. He realized through her words and actions alone that she was truly ready, and so he didn't dare question her feelings any further. He gave a soft smile, knowing just how much she accepted him unconditionally, and so he wanted to reciprocate those feelings.

Alisa painfully waited for his response through the suffocating silence, but the fear in her heart dissipated as she felt a slight shift of movement. His soft, warm lips touched hers, as Drake gently pressed them against Alisa's. "Umpf!" A simple action surprised her, as she was caught off guard by the surprise kiss.

She didn't need to ask why. Understanding his silent message, Alisa closed her eyes and inwardly sighed in content. The silver-haired Russian felt her body relax by the kiss, and so she responded with a small press. Drake draped his lips on hers again, and she reciprocated it again. Alisa felt another shift of movement and was slowly being lowered onto the bed.

Drake pulled himself back from the kiss, and Alisa felt a little disappointed from the loss of touch. She opened her eyes, finally making eye contact with him. Drake smiled softly above her and held her face. He lowered his head and rested his forehead on hers. Alisa blushed by how close he was, as she felt his warm breath and body. Her heart began to beat even more wildly than before.

"I want to treasure this moment with you too." He whispered quietly.

Alisa blinked and gave a gentle smile. All the doubt, all the fear, and all the nervousness were gone in her heart. She wrapped her arms around Drake's neck, and pulled him closer.

The two spent one last night in each other's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: I said before that I wouldn't continue this one-shot, but somehow I just felt like it doing it, since I've gotten into emotional stories, plus most of my stories for these two are a bit too sweet. So to mellow out the sugariness, thought I could put something bittersweet. Plus, since God Eater 2 Rage Burst is coming over to the west, thought I'd put something for the in-between of their relationship._

* * *

"As I thought," Alisa confirmed. She inwardly laughed as she persisted herself to wear the larger clothing even though it was three times her size. "Your jacket and shirt is too big for me."

Drake looked at Alisa as the sleeves of his petunia jacket went past her small hands along with the shirt that was loosely worn beneath. He smiled at how childish she looked in her lover's clothes. "I think it's cute, seeing how you've taken a liking to my favorite clothes by insistently wearing them."

A light blush dusted her cheeks as the silver-haired Russian chuckled softly at the affection. Her smile then dropped as she looked at herself. She could smell the faint scent of jasmine, it's sweetness tingling her nose, and its familiarity warming her heart. Alisa began to remember all the times she spent with Drake, and their relationship.

Their first encounter was shaky at first as both new-types distrusted the other. Alisa would often rush into battle on her own, while Drake would harshly (curtly even) criticize the girl for her recklessness and uncooperative actions. There were even at times where the two would interfere with each other during battle, creating an even deeper tension.

Lindow, as he often said in his words, was stuck babysitting them to keep the rookies from butting heads. Drake and Alisa barely got along, and the only times they ever cooperated was when Lindow would give orders.

Just as Lindow kept their tension down while alive, so too did his untimely accident ceased their bickering.

Alisa placed her sleeve-covered hand over her chest as she fondly remembered how Drake would visit her, and most of all, comfort the girl. The most memorable moment for Alisa was the first time Drake held her. _Looking back at it now, that must've been when I've started to fall for him. Him helping me in getting back to battle only further flared these feelings. I didn't realize my affection towards him until after he was promoted to leader._

Upon noticing her sentimental expression, Drake called out to her. "Alisa?"

Breaking out of her nostalgia, Alisa answered, "Just remembering our time together. If I told my past self about everything, I never would've believed it," Alisa looked back at Drake, her pale blue eyes softly gazing at his scarlet orbs. "Much less, find someone whom I would love."

Drake blushed at her blunt affection. He shyly scratched his blue hair as he glanced away. "I feel the same way. So much has happened, I never would've believed it either."

Alisa laughed at how they would mutually embarrass the other by their forwardness whenever they were alone. _I may have gotten his bold nature, while he got my shy behavior. Still….._ A heavy lump in her heart bitterly reminded Alisa as to why she suddenly became nostalgic. _I don't want this warmth to go away._ "Hey Drake?"

"Yes?"

"There's still some heavy storms back at Russia. I have my fair share of coats, but out of all the ones, I like yours the most. So when I go back, please lend it to me." Alisa smiled shyly at Drake.

Drake stared at her, wide-eyed. "Alisa…"

_What in the world am I doing?_ Alisa inwardly grimaced, her smile dropping. _I'm the one that's leaving, and here I am making this harder for him when I'll be gone. I'm supposed to make him not worry about me, but in the end, I've made it worse. _The silver-haired Russian shook her head as she hid her pain behind a fake smile. "Never mind. Forget about it. I'll just use one of my other coats and-"

"Okay." Said Drake.

Before Alisa could wave off her request, she looked to him in shock. "Huh?"

"You can wear my jacket when you go, same thing with the shirt too." He grinned widely.

Alisa couldn't believe her ears. "B-but Drake…I can't possibly…."

Drake ignored her shock and continued. "Ah, but the sleeves are too long," He reached out to Alisa's hands and folded back the sleeves until her hands were revealed. "Heh, your hands are small compared to mine." Commented Drake.

"Huh?"

Before Alisa could say anything else, Drake held both of her hands with his large ones. Both felt the warm resonance as memories flickered through their minds. Alisa began to see Drake's memories, most of them of her. She felt the nostalgic hostility of their first meeting, to the kind warmth during her rehabilitation. To the strong, protective nature he shielded her with, to the mutual trust he then held for her. To the gratefulness of her concern for him, to the blossoming torch he held for her.

And beneath all the emotions, she felt his unconditional love for her.

Alisa stared at him in shock as Drake smiled happily. Her eyes then began to well-up with tears, as her vision blurred. Tears then dropped down her face, and she shut her eyes as she cried from his giving affection. _No! _She wept to herself. _I should be the one comforting him, not the other way around!_

Drake released her hands and hugged her, burying Alisa's teary face to his neck. Alisa craned closer to the crook of his neck as she softly cried. She tightly wound her arms around him, afraid of him being taken away from her. Drake soothed her gloom in response by softly patting her head, feeling her soft, silver hair upon his fingertips, not minding the wetness coming from her eyes.

"I'm so selfish."

"You're loving."

"I'm childish."

"You're mature."

"I'm such a liar."

"You are the most honest woman I've come to care about."

Alisa held Drake tighter as more tears dropped down. She closed her eyes, feeling blissful from the kind love she fell for.

_If only my missions didn't come up, I'd still be feeling this warmth forever._


End file.
